


I Will Lift Your Sorrows

by SchlockOfAges



Category: Corpse Bride (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bruce is Scraps, Butterflies, Clint is the maggot, Cuties, Death, Death Rituals, Don't cry dammit, Falling In Love, Human Malekith, I Love You, I almost cried writing some parts, I'M FREE, I'm a wimp, Improper burial, Inspired by Corpse Bride (2005), Lies, Loki Feels, Loki is Emily, Love, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Murder, Natasha is a black widow, Other, Pain, Poor Loki, Resting in peace, Sad, Sadness, Unexpected marriage, Wedding Planning, You're not mine, getting back home, naturally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchlockOfAges/pseuds/SchlockOfAges
Summary: Thor is the son of a fish merchant, arranged to marry Jane Foster, the daughter of bankrupt aristocrats, in hopes to thrive. But after the wedding rehearsal turns into a disaster, Thor runs off into the woods and meets Loki, a murdered, rotting corpse who changes everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I'm a little nervous, this is my first time on this site. But I worked hard on this story after watching Corpse Bride a few nights ago, so I figures I'd like to go off with a bang.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding rehearsal. Thor meets his soon-to-be bride, Jane. Disaster occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this completed, minus some final FINAL touches that need to be made for the remaining chapters. I'd post more tonight, but I'm tired. More tomorrow ❤.

Thor wasn't always the nervous type, but ever since his engagement to Jane Foster was announced, he can feel his anxiety growing larger and larger, by the the second.

Jane Foster was the daughter of a once, and still presumably, prominent family. While he himself is the son of a...Fish merchant. But he loved his parents dearly, and isn't ashamed of who he is. Though he wishes he could lose his sense of smell from all the fish he's smelled, his whole life.

The town of Asgard wasn't always so dull and gloomy. It used to be full of life and prosperity, it was quite the place to live, according to his mother and father and the other elders who had the honor of seeing the town during it's former glory.

But with wars, poverty, illnesses, and crimes raging constantly, it had long lost it's luster. Now every morning when he opens his eyes, all he sees and feels, is gray.

He hardly ever hears the sound of children’s laughter, or the smiles of the townspeople. The smell of fish drifts through the air, and it always made his stomach churn.

Everything is now in black, white, and gray, it seems. The only colors to grace this place anymore, is the clothing and all the different skin tones, and eye and hair colors of the townspeople. Even the home he grew up in, and still lives in for now, until he's married, is dull and gray.

But sometimes, there are moments when colors of the world are seen by his blue eyes. One current example being a small bright blue butterfly. He was giving his outfit of choice a quick once over when he saw it. It perched onto the windowsill, while he had it open. He didn't attempt to capture it, he simply watched as it slowly fluttered it's wings twice before flying towards him.

It fluttered around him, making him smile for the first time since this whole engagement mess started. He let out a laugh as it keep circling him, like it seemed to like him, and his eyes followed it with child-like wonder.

His smile turned into a warm, toothy grin that spread from ear to ear, until his face hurt from it. And after he watched the creature flutter out of the window, his grin fell, and his world was gray again.

 

##

 

After months of preparation, Thor and his parents were to head to the Fosters house, to have the wedding rehearsal.

Thor had heard much about the aristocratic family, but he knew nothing of his fiancée. They're american, they came here before their daughter, hos bride-to-be, was born.

He wonders about her appearance, her personality. If she is sweet and gentle, one who wouldn't so much as hurt a fly, or if she so full of herself, or thinks everyone should bow at her feet. He wonders about her family, how they really are. He finds it very sad that he doesn't even know what she looks like, or what her voice sounds like, since they've never spoken two words to each other.

He's never gotten to experience what it feels like to be in love with another soul, and marrying without love was something he had never hoped to do.

Seeing how his parents are together, is a great example of what that could lead to. However, his parents deemed it necessary to marry him off in order to climb up the social ladder. Thor had tried to argue with his father that if they’d made some changes the business could grow without any handouts, but they wouldn't take "No." For an answer.

He hoped his hand-me-down suit would look good enough, but the fabric made him squirm. It wasn't his, so he wasn't used to it. He only wore it so his mother won’t nag him, and so his father's feelings wouldn't get hurt.

His fixed his blond locks a million times, but they were never good enough for his mother, but she doesn't hate it as much as she hates his growing beard. Even if it was neatly combed back, the product put in it keeping it in place. They always tell him to cut it, but he likes it long. It feels nice.

From down below outside he heard the trotting of a horse pulling a carriage, followed by the shouts of his parents. “Thor, let’s get going! We cannot be late for the wedding!” his mother called out.

His father said "It’s just the rehearsal, my dear.", correcting her.

“Well then, it's a glorious day for the wedding rehearsal then! Hurry along Thor! We’re going to be late!” she continued shouting as she stepped into the old rickety carriage. Thor finally made his way downstairs, and outside.

His father added “Assuming nothing bad happens that we don’t really know about…” before also stepping in.

As soon as Thor climbed in and sat across from them his mother gave him a once over and rolled her eyes. “We have to fix that hair of yours before the actual wedding!”

His father said "Frigga, Darling, leave the boy alone. He looks just fine." Thor looking out the window as they argued. For once in his life, Thor would much rather be butchering or cleaning fish, than dealing with this madness.

 

##

 

To add to the madness, he could hear the echoes of the morning announcements, “Hear ye! Hear ye! Twenty minutes till Odinson and Foster wedding rehearsal!” and just hearing that annoying man, he had to actually visualize something peaceful so he wouldn't shove the announcers bell down his throat.

Being the only son of a merchant, his personal business always ended up the gossip of the little community. It was the main reasons he despised going out in public.

“Oh I do hope nothing unexpected happens today! Everything must go according to plan! Our son marries the daughter of our rich neighbor, our name is carried on, and we move up the society ladder!” his mother began fanning herself harder. “We can finally put our past behind us!”

His father said “Everything will turn out fine, I’m sure!”

“I wouldn’t bet on that…” Thor mumbled under his breath, forgetting his mother has almost supernatural hearing abilities.

“I heard that, young man. Check your attitude when we arrive at the Fosters, we _have_ to make a good impression!” his mother scowled, still fanning herself “We've finally gotten a wonderful opportunity to move up into the higher societies! All you need to do is reel the girl in."

"I'm already reeling, Mother. Shouldn't Jane Foster be marrying a Lord or something?"

His mother scoffed and said "Oh, nonsense! We're every bit as good as the Fosters. I always knew I deserved better than a fish merchant's life."

Thor said "But I've never even spoken to her."

She said "Well, at least we have that in our favor." Knowing it was a joke, but still hurt him a little. Their coach was coughing up a lung it seems from his seat, and Mother yelled "Mayhew! Silence that blasted coughing!"

The smile on her face was no doubt from picturing the big dowry they would get from the marriage.

She looked back at him, noticing the worry on her sons face and said "We've discussed this dozens of times, my darling. And we've already concluded this is what must be done. This union will help us and you can finally begin a family of your own.”

Thor nodded, knowing in his heart that the only ones who will get a better life from this wedding, will be them, instead of him.

 

##

 

It seemed Thor wasn't the only one dealing with madness. Jane herself, felt herself getting cold feet. She knew her parents were flat broke, but Thor nor his family, knows of it.

They must think that the money her parents just don't have, will help carry them, but it won't. If anything, the Odinson's money, whatever they got, would be the money that helps them. The money for her dowry, and perhaps anything else until they can really support themselves.

Jane has spent years, dreaming of her wedding, of what her future husband would look like, sound like, how he'd treat her. If he was warm, and gentle with a big heart, or someone cold and manipulative, who treat all beneath them, like dirt. She doesn't even know what her fiancé looks or sounds like, but she's heard of his family, and them being fish merchants.

As she sat in her room, she spoke to her maid, Hildegarde, a woman whose become more of a mother to her than her own. As she sat at her vanity, wincing as the older woman continued to tighten her corset, constricting her even more, she's surprised she can still breathe.

She managed to let out a sigh and asked "Oh, Hildegarde...What if Thor and I don't like each other?"

"As if that has anything to do with marriage." She jumped, hearing her mothers voice. She turned and looked at them as they stood at the door, and she blushed, feeling somewhat exposed.

Her mother stepped forward and asked "Do you suppose your father and I like each other?" Gesturing to him.

Jane turned a little in her seat, palms flat on her lap. "Surely you must. Even just a little?"

The husband and wife looked at each other, still frowning, and said "Of course not." At the same time, before her mother said "Get those corsets laced properly. I can hear you speak without gasping." Before leaving the room. Jane sighed and winced again as the lacing was pulled even tighter.

 

##

 

In the carriage, Thor must have lost track of time when he that they had arrived in front of the dull Foster estate.

“Oh! Oh! We’re here! Let’s get on inside! Will, remember to stand straight! And speak up; we have to show the Fosters what a catch our Thor is!” Thor's excitement couldn't possibly match that of his mothers, and before he could think of staying she practically yanked him out of the carriage and to the doors, with strength he didn't know she had.

She rang the doorbell and the giant doors opened to a deteriorating inside with high ceilings and a staircase with crafted railings, everything seeming to be covered in dust.

A butler greeted them and his parents walked ahead of him, while he kept his distance, his pace going slower than their. Descending from the staircase must have been the Fosters, looking uninterested as the wealthier pair came closer to the other. The butler introduced them as Lord and Lady Foster, before announcing the guests, and went on his way.

Right away, he watched as they tried to suck up to them, the others barely gazing in their direction. That's when Thor noticed that the attention of the aristocrats, seemed to be locked on him. He felt the eyes of his fiancées parents, giving him once overseas, and he had to focus on staying calm.

Mrs. Foster stated they would be taking tea in the west drawing room, before leading them down the hall. His parents eagerly followed but the blond took the opportunity to stay behind when he spotted a grand piano nearby.

He smiled a little and went over to sit down on the bench, as he stared at the large instrument. It was quite impressive unfortunately, even if it was covered in dust.

Though Thor isn't a pianist, he knows a few songs by heart, thanks to his father, but hasn't touched a piano in years. Still he ran his hands across the keys; the ivory feeling cool against his burning skin. He quickly looked around before he started playing. He was playing his favorite melody, though he couldn't place the name. All he knows, is that it's possibly the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

 

##

 

From upstairs, Jane stared at her reflection in the mirror. After her corset was tightened enough to nearly collapse her lungs, she was dressed in her Sunday best. To make a good impression, of course, even if her parents despised everyone. Her brown hair was styled in a low bun. She would've opted for something more intricate, but knowing her mother, subtly was key, even for the rich, sometimes.

She could feel her nerves bubbling inside her, and she nearly missed the sound of the piano playing downstairs. She turned and slowly stood from her seat before following the sound. At the top of the stairs, she looked out at the empty foyer, and saw a man sitting at the piano.

He looked small from her vantage point, but as she slowly made her way down the staircase, he looked much bigger. Broad shoulders, tanned skin, long blond hair that almost rested at his shoulders. She was careful with her steps, hoping she wouldn't spook him.

As she came closer, Thor felt a presence beside him, and turned and looked, fingers playing. When he saw a young woman, he jumped taking his fingers off the keys as if they had burned him.

The young woman giggled a little, and said "Do forgive me. You play beautifully." That's when she got a good look at his face. He was very handsome. His growing facial hair that hugged at his face, wasn't the same tone as his almost golden locks, but it matched his brows. And his eyes, God, they instantly made her think of the sea. Even if she hasn't seen the sea since was a child.

Thor quickly stood and distance himself from the lady, and swallowed "I... I do apologize, Miss Foster. How rude of me to...Well...Excuse me."

The lady smiled and Thor finally took a real look at her. She was much shorter than him, that was clear. Her skin was lighter too, but flawless. She had her mothers eyes, and had something they didn't have. An actual smile, and it was warm and friendly. And her body, well, he kept his gaze on her face, like a gentleman. That and if he even dared to let his eyes drift any lower, he'd turn a deeper shade of red than he must be now. This must be Jane.

 

##

 

Her smile grew, but then it faded. She stepped closer to the piano and said "My mother won't let me near the piano. Music is improper for a young lady. Too passionate, she says...Though I see nothing wrong with it at all.."

Thor nodded and swallowed, daring to take a step forward. They both know that they can't be alone together. He asked If I may ask, Miss Foster...Where is your chaperon?"

Jane smiled and shrugged "Perhaps, In...In view of the circumstances...You could call me Jane."

He nodded again and said "Yes, of course. Well...Jane..."

He normally isn't so jumpy or shy, but this whole wedding is turning him into an anxious mess. Jane waited patiently before asking "Yes, Thor?"

He took a deep breath and looked up at her, their eyes meeting. He said "Well, tomorrow, we are to be...Um, you know.."

She nodded and said "Married."

He nodded and said "Yes. Married."

She nodded and said "Since I was a child, I've always dreamt of my wedding day...I always hoped to find someone I was deeply in love with...Someone to spend the rest of my life with. Silly, isn't it?"

Thor said "Yes, silly." But then realized what he said and quickly said "No. No, not at all, no."

Suddenly Jane's eyes went from his to over his shoulder. She quickly backed up and when Thor looked behind him, Lady Foster was approaching, clearly not happy.

His stomach twisted in a knot and put his hands up in defense. "I-I'm sorry, I-"

She asked "What impropriety is this?? You shouldn't be alone together! Here it is, one minute before and you're not at the rehearsal! Pastor Coulson is waiting, Come at once." What a great first impression.

 

##

 

"Master Odinson, from the beginning…Again!” an aggravated voice yelled.

“With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness, with this ring I ask you to be mine.” The minister recited, looked sternly at an equally frustrated Thor.

For the last two hours they all had been stuck in the small room, watching as Thor messed up his vows over and over again.

Jane's parents had grown bored and were nodding off while Thor's were constantly evaluating and nitpicking all of his mistakes, not helping at all to ease his mounting nerves. Jane could see that her Fiancé was practically in his own hell and tried to soothe him the best she could. At least she wasn't judging him.

“Let’s try it again, shall we?” he instructed, rolling his eyes. Phil Coulson had known Thor, a good majority of his life, and he was usually a nice man, calm and collected. But with Thor constantly screwing up, Phil was now becoming the very opposite of that.

Right now, Thor was trying his best to keep his calm and pushed the thought about setting himself on fire with the very lit candle in his hand, just so he could escape this nightmare. But he knew he had to push on.

 

##

 

To his worst fears, pushing on didn't help at all. It ended with nearly burning Jane's mother alive when the hem of her dress caught on fire, which someone else quickly put out.

Lord Malekith. Thor had seen him around town for sometime, but he had a feeling he wasn't as charming as he claimed. He put out the fire by pouring wine on it. Though the stain would most likely never get out of the dress, she didn't get burned any further, thank God.

After that, it all became too much to Thor. He does like Jane, even if they're talk was brief before they started rehearsing, but right now, he needed to get out. You couldn't pay him all the money in the world to keep him in that mansion any further, and he ran out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the woods. I do. A grim tale.

He ignored the calls of his parents and Jane, and ran until he was at the edge of town. He stopped and panted, seeing the woods ahead.

He hadn't been in the woods much, nobody really has. Some claim it's haunted, since a cemetery is somewhere in there. But right now, the company of the dead sounds better than that of the living, so he walked towards it.

 

##

 

  
The woods were quiet and calm. The sounds of birds chirping and the wind breezing pat him, it was nice. After a few minutes, he sighed and decided he needed to sit down. He saw a called tree ahead and walked up to it, before sitting down. He didn't care if the suit got dirty.

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and stared at the ground. A small bit of fog covered the earth, but he could see the ground below. Even from here, he could hear that damn announcer screaming at the top of his lungs about him ruining the rehearsal.

After a few minutes, he his his face in his hands and sighed. "It really shouldn't be all that difficult. It's just a few simple vows.."

He took a deep breath and said with this hand, I will take your wine- No. With this hand...No.....With this...With this candle, I will...I will...I will set your mother on fire. Ughhh!" He stood up and took another deep breath, before opening his eyes again. "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine.."

He smiled and took a step forward. "With this candle, I will light your way in darkness..." He pulled the ring from his pocket, the moonlight casting a reflecting glow on it, before he said "With this ring...I ask you…To be mine.” He slid it on a branch sticking out from the earth, where the ring fit perfectly into place.

Thor felt accomplished for a brief moment, before a gust of wind quickly whipped around him. He looked around and watched as leaves floated above him and then saw a vast number of crows surrounding him all along the branches of the trees.

He had a bad feeling settle in his gut when he saw they all seemed to be watching him, and that’s when he heard what sounded like rumbling, like rocks or the rest of the earth cracking.

He panicked, looking everywhere for signs of life, but no one else was here with him. That's when he felt something grab at his arm.

He let out an unmasculine scream and looked as he saw the branch which he had placed his ring, on gripped onto him like a vise. And now that he got a closer look at it, the branch eerily resembled a hand and arm.

Whatever it was it, it was trying to drag him forward towards the ground, the force as strong as iron. Thor struggled to break free, and finally broke free, which caused him to fall to the ground, on his back, and the hand and arm came with him.

He stared at it in shock before quickly shaking it off of him. He sighed in relief when it was off, and that's when another arm broke from the ground, clawing at the almost frozen soil.

Thor lie paralyzed, eyes wide in horror as he continued to watch the ground break apart, something beneath struggling to break free. Soon, whatever was coming up, slowly raised itself, and the blond saw it was a body.

The moonlight highlighted it's terrifying outline, and Thor couldn't blink or take his eyes off it. That's when he realized, it was the body of a man.

A cloth had been obscuring its face and with a skeleton hand, it pulled it off. A chilling voice answered “I do.” in a whisper that almost missed Thor's ears.

He could now see the man’s face and he didn't want it engraved in his memory any more than it already was, as he quickly scrambled to his feet and started running.

His clothes had ripped in some parts and he panted as he ran, not caring about anything other than getting away.

He dared to look behind him and saw the corpse’s shape following closely behind.

While crossing a small, frozen stream, he lost his footing and fell forward, hitting his head against a gravestone. He groaned and held his head, hoping he wasn't bleeding. He pain was quickly forgotten as he realized he was in the middle of the graveyard everyone talked about.

When he looked up, he could see two of the dead man, who was still coming towards him so he got back to his feet and continued running as fast as he could. He wasn't even sure if he was going in the right direction or not, he just wanted to get away from this nightmare come to life.

The bitter cold air burned his lungs and the pain from his head was increasing, causing his vision to get more blurred.

He ran until to his sweet relief, he saw the stone bridge at the edge of the forest, and finally stopped, looking back to see if he was still being chased.

He saw nothing for a few minutes and heard nothing but his own heavy breathing.

Believing it was finally over, he laughed an breathed a sigh of relief as he turn to head back to town, only to be stopped dead in his tracks by the very corpse that chased him.

A scream was at his lips but refused to come out as the undead man approached him. Crows cawed and flew around them.

The moonlight revealed the tall man’s frail face, and his prominent cheekbones. His long and slightly disheveled black as night locks, his thin, cracked lips, bright emerald green eyes, and blue rotting flesh. He wore a suit that fit his rotting body like a glove, black three piece suit, black tie, and a green and gold scarf.

He looked happy as he reached out to him, resting one skeleton hand on the blonds shaking shoulder, while the normal, blue hand caressed his sweating face. He saw he was leaning and with a ghostly whisper, the corpse said “You may kiss…The bride.”

Thor stood frozen, his eyes no doubt were bulging out of his head, his legs turning to jelly. He thought his heart as stopped as a pair of icy lips connected with his, and everything went black.

 

##

 

As Thor began to wake up, he wondered if this was all a bad dream, or that he hit his head, knocking him unconscious.

“Hey he’s waking up!” he heard excited voices above him and all around. “We got a breather over here, fellas!”

“New arrival! New arrival!” Young and old voices, ones he didn’t recognize.

When he opened his eyes, he knew he wasn't home. He gasped and his eyes went wide, revealing he was surrounded by what looked to be, the dead. Undead, actually.

There were many of them, young, old, still rotting, skeletons, missing limbs, he thought he was gonna faint again.

“He fainted earlier…” Thor heard, realizing it was the same voice from before, the deep, smooth, English accent of the corpse that pursued him.  
He watched as the crowd of corpses parted, allowing the nameless man to walk up to him. He looked worried as he asked “Are you alright, Thor?” reaching a skeleton hand out to cup the back of his head.

He blinked several times and asked “What..What happened?” his head was throbbing, and he could almost hear the sound of his own beating heart, pounding in his ears.

“Look at em’, he’s still soft!” a child’s voice came from a small skeleton, poking at him.

The sight made Thor jerk up and stumble to his feet “Oh! Wha-! What on earth?!” his surprise didn’t end as the horror grew to the scene of various corpses in what could only be an old saloon.

“A toast then!” some corpses clinked pitchers of some drink, some losing their arms in the process while others had the beverage go straight out of their skeletons the as soon as they drank. “To the newlyweds!” they all rejoiced.

Thor's eyes widened more, if that were even possible, in shock as he asked “Newlyweds…?!”

Suddenly everyone’s eyes were on the mysterious man, who slowly approached Thor, a small smile on his face.

He said “In the woods...You said your vows, so perfectly.” he grinned and held out his fleshless hand that still held the gold band, meant for Jane.

Emerald eyes looked into Thor's electric blues sending a chill throughout his whole body, as he remembered the unbelievable events from before. He wasn't dreaming. He swallowed and asked “I...I did?” he kept stepping back until his back hit a bar counter, only to hear more commotion.

“Coming through! C’mon people let a head through!” a mans voice said, which even more to Thor's horror, came from the severed head of a man. And it moved.

”Welcome young man! My name is Fandral, I am well regarded among my peers, and I will be in charge of creating your wedding feast!” he smiled up at Thor, who thought his eyes were gonna pop out from their sockets from how wide they were.

Thor dared look at the man next to him, and regretted it as soon as he saw the mans eye pop out of it's socket. Behind it appeared to be a small, green maggot or sorts poke it's head out and it smiled. "Wedding feast! I'm salivating."

The man quickly clamped his flesh covered hand over the socket, trapping it, and gave Thor and apologetic smile. "Maggots." Before laughing.

“How considerate of you, Fandral” The male corpse beside Thor, gave a small smile, as if he was amused.

Thor's heart continued to race in his chest and he just couldn’t wrap his head around anything, no longer able to keep calm.

He screamed “Enough! Th-This is madness! I-I need some answers! What’s going on here!? Where am I!?” he stepped away to look at everyone then, turned back to the man wearing his ring “Who are you?!”

The room went deathly quiet, no pun intended.  
The corpse man responded, with a nervous smile "Um..It’s a bit of a long story, Thor.” he locked eyes with him and Thor was frozen in place, once again.

Suddenly a skeleton popped up and said "What a story it is. A tragic tale of romance, passion, and murder most foul."

Murder? A corpse next to him elbowed the blond in his side and said "This is gonna be good."

The skeleton said "Hit it, boys! Hey, give me a listen, you corpses of cheer, at least those of you, who still got an ear. I'll tell you a story, every _BODY_ , in the room this is the story, of our handsome, Corpse Groom.."

Suddenly more skeletons appeared and all started singing "Die, die, we all pass away, but don't wear a frown, because it's really okay. You might try and hide, and you might try and pray, but we all end up, the remains of the day."

The main one pointed his finger and winked saying "That's right. Well, our boy here was handsome young stud, known for miles around, when a mysterious stranger came into town. He was plenty good-looking, but down on his cash, and our poor little baby, he fell hard and fast!

He knew daddy would said no, and he just couldn't cope, so our lovers came up, with a plan to elope.."

"Die, die, we all pass away, but don't wear a frown, because it's really okay. You might try and hide, and you might try and pray, but we all end up, the remains of the day.."

"So they conjured up a plan, to meet late at night, neither told a soul, kept the whole thing tight. They knew fellas couldn't marry, oh how they knew it well, but thought _'It's alright, we can do it ourselves.'_

"Now, his father's wedding suit, fit like a glove, you don't need much, when you're really in love. Except for a few things, or so I'm told, like the family jewels, and a satchel of gold.

Then next to the graveyard, by the old oak tree, on a dark foggy night, at a quarter to three. He was ready to go, but where was he?... And then?...He waited..And then?...There in the shadows, was it his man?..And then?...His little heart beat so loud... And then?..."

Thor kept waiting, watching as an eerie shadow puppet show depicted the grim tale. It showed the silhouette of the corpse, waiting anxiously at the tree, before someone else came up. And right as he turned, the shadow screamed and was consumed by the other shadow.

"And then, Baby, everything went black! Now, when he opened his eyes, he was dead as dust, his jewels were missing, and his heart was bust. So he made a vow, lying under that tree, that he'd wait for his true love, to come set him free.

Always waiting for someone, to ask for his hand, then out of the blue, comes this groovy young man. Who vows forever, to be by his side, no more broken-hearted gloom, and that's the story, of our Corpse Groom."

"Die, die, we all pass away, but don't wear a frown, because it's really okay. You might try and hide, and you might try and pray, but we all end up, the remains of the day. Yeah!"

 

##

 

Back at the estate, Jane was becoming more and more worried about Thor. After the disaster of the rehearsal, and him running away, he still hasn't come back.

She stared out the window as rai began to fall, when her mother said "Jane, come away from the window."

She sighed and stepped away, taking a seat in one of the available chairs. His mother Frigga, whom Jane has come to sort of like, said "Oh, I'm sure he'll be back shortly. He likes to go on walks sometimes to clear his mind, he just might be a little lost." She hoped.

There was a knock on the door and Lord Foster said "Enter!"

The door opened, revealing Lord Malekith from earlier. For reasons she cannot place, Jane feels...Uneasy around this man. He just has this sort of aura that screams that he's up to no good.

Lady Foster said "Ah, Lord Malekith, I trust the room is to your liking?"

The other Lord smiled and said "Yes, Thank you, you are a most gracious hostess..." He stepped into the room, his hands behind his back and he kept moving until he stood before them all.

He sighed and said "Which is why it pains me to be the bearer of such bad news..." Then he looked back to the door and the very annoying announcer that harps the news of Asgard every day, stood in the doorway. Malekith calmly asked "Would you care to repeat tonight's headline for us, Sir?"

The man nodded and proceeded to yell "Hear ye, hear ye! Thor Odinson seen this night on the bridge, in the arms of a mystery man! A dark-haired Incubus and Master Odinson, slipped away into the night!"

He stopped yelling and then calmly and at a normal volume, said "And now, the weather. Scattered showers-"

Lord Foster said "Enough! That will be all, thank you." And the man nodded and left.

Jane couldn't comprehend what he said. She asked "Mystery man?"

Frigga said "He doesn't like men, he couldn't!...Could he?"

Malekith nodded and said "Or so you thought. I'm terribly sorry to bring this news upon all of you, but do call for me if you need my assistance..." He stopped and looked at Jane, who quickly looked away. He held back a smirk as he said "In any way." Before leaving the room.

Lady Foster said "Good heavens, Darling, what should we do??"

Lord Foster stood up and said "Fetch me my musket."

Frigga elbowed her husband and muttered "Odin, do something!"

Odin stood and chuckled. "The town crier probably just had a slow news day. You know how it is, you need a little something to cry about-"

Lord Foster turned to him and said "Regardless, we are one groom short for the wedding tomorrow...Not to mention the financial implications..."

Lady Foster buried her face in her hands and said "A most scandalous embarrassment for us all...Just the thought of it, disgusting."

Frigga chose to ignore that and she said "Oh, give us a chance to find him, we beg of you!"

Odin asked "Just give us until dawn?"

The Foster's looked at each other, before looking back at them. "Very well. Till dawn."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor tries to run. Wedding present. Upstairs.

Loki looked around and called out to his new husband. "Thor, Darling, where are you?"

He hadn't seen Thor since after the band told his embarrassing and tragic tale, and now he was starting to worry. He just got married, he can't possibly lose his new husband now."

The maggot that poked out his eye, one he later named Clint, crawled out of his ear and sat perched on his shoulder. He said "If you ask me, your boyfriend is kind of jumpy."

Loki rolled his eyes and said "He's not my boyfriend Clint, he's my husband. Now be quiet before I try to feed you to Natasha again- Thor? Thor, where have you gone??"

Despite the threat of Loki feeding him to Natasha, one of the Black Widow spiders in this realm, he said "I'll keep an eye out for him."

"Thor??"

Thor hid behind a barrel of God only knows what. After hearing the tale of the nameless man, he was ready to haul his living butt back home to the land of the living. He just has to sneak past-

"There! There he is!"

Loki quickly turned and spotted his gorgeous husband, and smiled. Then his smile faded when Thor started running. Clint hopped up and down his shoulder and yelled "He's getting away! Quick, quick, after him!"

"Thor? Thor, my Darling, come back!"

He chased after him until he lost him at one of the markets. He looked around, wondering where he could have gone, when a barrel full of dismembered arms, helped show him the way by pointing.

Loki smiled and said "Thank you." Before heading in the direction they pointed. "Thor! Thor? Where are you??"

Thor could hear him close by and turned the corner to hide behind another building. He tried to keep quiet as he could hear himself panting, and slide farther down away from the corner.

He let his head gently fall back against cold brick and sighed. That's when something plopped down on top of his head, and his eyes shot open. He watched as what appeared to be a Black Widow, crawled until his two eyes met eight and the insect appeared to smile.

"Married, huh? I'm a Widow."

Thor let out another unmasculine scream as he swatted to get the spider off of him, and ran off when he was finally free of it. Natasha gasped and said "Oh! How rude!"

Loki heard a scream and when he got to where it came from, he saw Natasha swinging wildly on a web. When she finally managed to stop herself, she shook her head and saw them. She pointed in the direction he went said "He went that way!"

He nodded and kept moving. "Thor! Thor, Darling!"

Thor nearly ran into someone, a balding, blue skinned man and he panted. "Please Sir, There's been a mistake! I'm not dead!"

The man simply said "Excuse me. Excuse me." Every time Thor tried to get out of his way, they both went the same way, until the man, pulled himself apart, like he had been cut right down the middle, and Thor gaped.

Now both halves of the man said "Excuse me. Thank you." As the same time, and hopped away from him, before reconnecting.

"Thor!" Thor jumped and when be turned, the man with Jane's ring came up, and he smiled at the frightened blond.

"There you are! Sweetie, if you wanted to play a little post-wedding, pre-reception Hide and Seek, you, why didn't you just tell me? Silly Goose, you had me worried!"

Thor didn't know what to say, until finally, he smiled nervously, and swallowed. "So um...So sorry about that...P-Pumpkin."

Loki smiled and said "Oh it's no trouble Darling, I used to be a bit of a jokester myself, when I was alive...Come, I want to show you something."

Even though he was exhausted from all the running, he let his hand be taken into the the blue one, and was led away by the reanimated man.

 

##

 

They walked until Thor could see a  long staircase leading up to the top of a cracking balcony. The rail was black, very old, with parts broken off, the stone was gray and cracked, and Thor wondered if it was stable enough for them. At least there was a bench for them to sit, his legs were killing him. Thor groaned when he sat down and looked out at the view.

The sky was dark, mixtures of blue and black, even purple in some places. A blanket of fog, drifting down below. But all the lights from the houses and buildings below, made it appear like the night sky was on the ground.

On his far left, he could see what looked like the ocean. He had never been out to ocean, even though he's from a fish merchant family. He may have been very close by to the shore, but he's never gotten to drift far out to sea. His parents always worried he'd be lost at sea, but wait until he tells them he's lost in the land of the dead.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” the corpse asked, making Thor jump a little. He looked over at him, and saw a very calm, peaceful look on his face. But with the story he heard, he knew this man didn't die peacefully, and he could never imagine what had been done to him.

“I’ve never seen a view like this back home...Well, I mean where I come from. All these colors, and lights...My town is so dark sometimes it feels like the day never comes, always remains night.”

The corpse hummed and said "I had the same kind of town. When I died, I..I don't know..Just seeing colors like these, it made me feel...Safer, I guess? And the people, I like the people very much, I've made a lot of wonderful friends."

That made Thor smile a little and seeing his new husband smile, made Loki smile. Thor nodded and said "Yes, I can see that...Who knew the land of the dead could be so alive?"

Loki chuckled and said "Yes, I feel that you would be comfortable here, Darling." Giving Thor's hand a gentle squeeze. Thor almost forgot that they were still holding hands. He wanted to let go, but he didn't want to be rude.

Loki looked at him and must have sensed his discomfort, and let go of his hand. He sighed and said "Here we are no longer held back by the limitations of life, no rules, no social hierarchy, our bodies may be more fragile, but we can't feel pain anymore. I wish people like you could no longer fear what lies beyond death, because really, there's nothing to be afraid of once you go...And speaking from experience, you can trust me when I say, this is far better than when I was living, and tons more would agree with me."

Thor looked at him and asked “How..How long ago did you...?" Before he could stop himself.

He didn’t reply right away, but stared down at his lap "Almost six years, I believe..It was far from what I expected, but it’s tolerable.” then his eyes met Thor's “And even now, it's not so bad...I got to meet you, after all...So I'm happier now.”

His dead eyes were warm as well as his smile, and for the life of him, Thor couldn't explain the sudden warmth in his heart.

For a dead man, this man was still very attractive. Not that Thor is attracted to men, he was raised not to be, but he's not with the rest of the living at the moment. He could almost say this rotting corpse is...Beautiful.

But one question still plagued his mind. He swallowed and asked “We...We can’t possibly really be married. Right?”

The corpse said nothing, and Thor continued “I mean we’re both...Men. Even in normal circumstances...This still wouldn’t be possible.”

Right away the reanimated man answered “According to my knowledge the marriage vows are binding regardless of the couples gender. So long as the marriage was consummated they would be considered legally married...Also I regard wearing your ring as a symbol that we are binded.” no doubt nor hesitation in his tone, whatsoever.

The corpse looked at him and said "And I am very proud to be your husband...Even if you are afraid of me."

Thor shook his head “What? No, no, I'm not....Okay, maybe I am, but I'm just...I'm not used to this, any of this, I still don’t understand how this can even be possible…I don’t even know your name...” his heart was beginning to panic again.

The bench creaked a little as the blond felt the man shifting his weight, turning more to face him properly. He smiled a little and said “Forgive my rudeness, Thor...I should have told you sooner..."

It went quiet for a minute before his eyes found Thor's again, and he said "My name is Loki. Loki Laufeyson. I was born in a town not too far from where I was buried, well um, where we met and got married. And it’s a pleasure to meet you.” he gave a slight nod and smiled at Thor, and Thor felt himself smile back.

After a few minutes, Loki said “Oh, I've got something for you." He reached beside him and pulled out a large box that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

It looked old, with dark red wrapping. The ribbon and top of the box had a light layer of dust, gray like the steps leading up.

He handed it to the blond and Thor realized it had some weight to it. Thor looked up at him and Loki smiled. He whispered “It’s a wedding present.”

He shook the box a little and after opening it, he saw what appeared to be a skeleton. An animal one, to be exact. He shot a horrified look at Loki, but the corpse simply smiled and said "Here, let me show you."

He watched as Loki took the box and dumped the bones on the ground. He was about to ask what was supposed to be happening, when the bones started to move. They watched as the bones came together and formed a medium sized dog.

The dog looked up at them and barked, wagging it's tail happily. It didn't have a tongue, but Thor's sure if it did, it would be out and about. There was something on the ground that appeared to be a collar and when Thor picked it up, he saw a name on it. "Bruce?"

Bruce barked happily and jumped up on him, rubbing his skull against the blonds head as he petted it. He looked at Loki and the corpse smiled. I found him some time ago, poor thing was terrified when he first got here. I thought he'd be a great companion...He's made me feel happy when I found myself feeling lonely."

Thor smiled a little and didn't stop himself when he felt it growing. I-I don’t know what to say…Thank you."

The corpse smiled "I knew you'd like him. He's such a sweetie." Before running behind his ear. Bruce whimpered and leaned into his touch.

Thor smiled and continued rubbing Bruce's head, gently patting and rubbing at the canines bones. Thor hasn't felt this happy in...Heaven only knows, how long. He looked back up at the groom-his groom- and said "Thank you so much, Loki..”

Loki fought the urge to kiss Thor, afraid of scaring him, and smiled again. "You're very welcome, my Darling."

Though all of this was completely insane, Thor hasn't felt excitement like this in...Actually, he's never had any exciting experiences. Well except how nervous he was when he finally met his bride to be. Thor suddenly stopped petting Thor and realized he almost forgot about Jane and his parents.

Bruce whined from not being petted and Thor went back to it, Loki joining him. Thor smiled a little and said "I always wanted a dog...But Mother never approved of them, said pets were too much up-keep, and messy...Yet they had me, since children never make messes or require constant up-keep...But she never would've approved of a pet..."

Fear quickly flooded through Loki, and the corpse asked "Do you think she would have approved of me?"

The blond chuckled and said "You're lucky you'll never have to meet her." Suddenly, he got a plan and slowly sat up. "Well, actually...Now that you mention it..." He looked over at Loki and said "I think you should. In fact, since we're, you know...Married, you should definitely meet her. And my father too." He stood up and said "Let's go and see them right now."

Loki's face lit up and he said "What a fantastic idea! Where are they buried?"

Thor froze and Loki asked 'What? Darling, what is it?"

Thor awkwardly scratched the back of his neck and said "Well, um...They're not from around here."

The corpse nodded and asked "Okay then, where are they? Oh, they're still alive.."

The blond nodded and said "I'm afraid so."

Loki stood up, fixing his suit and he said "Well, that is a problem."

Bruce suddenly started barking up a fit and Loki asked "What's that, Bruce?" Bruce kept barking, spinning around in little circles. Loki said "Oh, no, we couldn't possibly - Oh, well, if you put it like that." As if he actually understood what he was saying.

Thor asked "What?"

Loki looked up at the blond and smiled. "Elder Heimdall."

 

##

 

They walked to wherever Loki was leading then to, until they reached what looked to be an old mansion, in great ruin, close to where the hill was.

They walked in, Bruce running ahead of them, and Loki called out "Elder Heimdall? Are you there?..." They walked towards a room and Loki pushed open the door, to what the blond quickly distinguished, as the library Thor had never seen so many books in his life, he was surprised they had room to walk.

"Hello? Is anyone home? Hello?" Suddenly a skeleton walked out, making small steps. Elder was right, the man looked ready to turn into a pile of dust.

Loki smiled and said "There you are!"

Heimdall looked over at the two and said "Oh Loki, my dear boy! How are you? Who've you got there!"

Loki said "I'm wonderful, good Heimdall, I've brought my husband." He gestured to Thor, smiling at the blond and said "This is Thor."

Heimdall looked at them, stepping forward, eyeless sockets locked on the blond. "What's that? Husband?"

Thor put on a smile and said "Pleasure to meet you, sir." Loud enough for the skeleton to hear.

Heimdall asked "What brings you to my home?" Turning before going over to one of the crammed bookshelves.

Loki stepped forward and said "We need to go up. Upstairs? To visit the land of the living."

Heimdall stopped and looked over at them, asking "Land of the living? Oh dear."

Loki said "Please, Elder Heimdall."

The skeleton asked "now, why go up there, when people are dying to get down here?"

Thor stepped ahead of Loki and said "Sir, I beg you to help. It means so much to me-"

"Us." Loki corrected and Thor nodded.

Heimdall sighed and said "I don't know...It's just not natural." Neither is being married to a corpse, surrounded by the living undead.

Loki said "Please, Heimdall. Surely there must be something you can do."

The skeleton looked between the two and said "Alright, let me see what I can do." Thor and Loki smiled and Heimdall asked "Now where did I put that book? Ah, there's the one."

He grabbed a book off of a shelf and dusted it off. He then walked to a podium and started flipping through it. He stopped at one of the pages and said "I have it. A Ukrainian haunting spell. Just the thing for these quick trips."

Loki and Thor looked at each other and Loki smiled. He leaned over and whispered "So glad you thought of this."

The blond smiled and nodded. "Me too."

They waited and after he got it finished, he asked "Alright then, ready?" They nodded and he said "Just remember, when you want to come back, say "Hopscotch."

Thor raised an eyebrow and asked "Hopscotch?"

Heimdall nodded and said "That's it." Suddenly, something was thrown onto them, and everything went black.

 

##

 

When he opened his eyes, Thor started coughing and Loki said "We're back." When he stopped, he looked around and saw they were back in the forest. They were back home.

Loki looked up at the night sky and sighed. He looked up at the full moon, the stars and smiled. "Look at that..." They both stepped forward and the corpses' smile faltered. "I've spent so long in the darkness, I'd almost forgotten how beautiful the moonlight is."

Hearing that made his heart wrench, and Thor suddenly reached out and took the corpses skeleton hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. Loki looked at him and smiled, squeezing back. Thor suddenly felt guilty for what he's about to do.

Hearing Loki's story, and knowing him the very little time they've had together, he already knows Loki is very sweet. And he didn't deserve to go like that, and his killer better hope he's dead, or Thor would gladly make him the new arrival downstairs. It's not right to deceive him like this, but it's also not fair to let his family and his fiancée worry like this or think he's dead.

Thor sighed and said "I think I should prepare Mother and Father for the big news." Loki looked at him and Thor said "I'll go ahead and you...Just wait here."

The corpse smiled and said "Okay." And sat down on a tree stump.

The blond said "Perfect. I won't be long. Stay right here. I'll be right back."

Loki nodded again and said "Okay."

Thor backed up and then went back up to him, whispering "'No peeking." In his ear. He smiled when Loki giggled, gave him a quick peck on the cheek, not caring his lips just touched a rotting corpse, and backed up. When he backed up far enough, he turned and ran off towards town. Muttering "Forgive me, Loki." Through his panting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor sees Jane. Tears to shed. We've got to help him! Change of plans.

"If ever I see that Odinson boy again, I'll strangle him with my bare hands." Jane's father said, looking down at his clenched fists.

Her mother said "Darling, your hands are too small, and his neck is too thick. You'll have to use a rope."

 

##

 

Loki sighed, looking down at his feet. Part of him wished he could've gone with Thor, but then again, it would be a lot for his parents, and everyone else that's living, to grasp. He trusts Thor, he loves him, and he'll continue to wait. Even if he was taking a bit longer than he thought.

"This is the voice of your conscience.." Clint said, voice echoing through his head. "Listen to what I say. I have a bad feeling about that boy. You know he is no-" Loki rolled his eyes and tilted his head to one side. He then hit the side of his head with his hand a few times, not feeling any pain, but felt Clint fall out of his ear.

Clint flopped down onto Loki's shoulder and Loki said "Go chew someone else's ear for a while. Thor has gone to see his parents, just like he said."

Clint gave him a looked and said "If I hadn't just been sitting in it, I would say that you had lost your mind!"

The corpse said "I'm sure he has a perfectly good reason for taking so long." Shifting on the stump.

The maggot nodded and said "I'm sure he does. Why don't you go ask him?"

He suddenly became worried, because he promises Thor he would wait here. Maybe he just can't get the right words out, and a visual aid might be a better solution.

He sighed and stood up. "All right, I will. After all, he couldn't get far with those cold feet." Before walking off towards the town, Clint crawling back in his ear.

 

##

 

When Thor reached the Foster estate, he saw Jane standing on a balcony to what he assumed, was her room, and that's when she looked down and saw him. She grinned from ear to ear and before she could say anything, he put his finger to his lips, and she nodded.

He climbed up some vines that were growing along the side, and when he reached the balcony, she helped him up and over it. She smiled and asked "Thor? Oh, I'm so happy to see you!" He quickly pulled her in a tight hug and she hugged him back.

She broke the hug and said "Goodness Thor, you're shaking like a leaf, Come inside, by the fire."

They went inside and Thor sighed in relief as he stood by the warmth of the fire.

She checked the door to make sure it was closed before looking at him. She whispered "Where have you been?? Are you all right?"

He nodded and she touched his arm. She said "My God, you're as cold as death. What's happened to you?"

He sighed and said "Jane, I'm so sorry for running out this morning, and about your mother, I was terrified about all of this, marriage...But then, with the time I spent getting to know you, thought it wasn't long, I just know I want to make you happy, be a good husband to you...And that our wedding could not come sooner."

She smiled upon hearing that, she said "Thor...I feel the same-"

He said "But something has happened, something that has changed everything, it's making me question everything I believe in, and everything I was taught to believe...And I still have absolutely no idea how to properly grasp this and I...Jane, I...I seem to find myself...Already married."

Her eyes widened and she was speechless. He quickly added "But before you say anything or think different of me, I just wanted you to it was very unexpected, and I would never do anything to hurt-"

Suddenly the door to the balcony opened and he heard Loki asked "Thor, My darling, is everything alright-"

He stopped and Thor quickly looked back at the corpse. Loki blinked a few times, looking between his husband and the woman he's standing beside. He stepped forward, asking "Darling? Who's this?" Gesturing to her.

Jane stared at the man, who looked very much dead and looked at Thor. "Who is he?"

Loki felt his calm slowly become replaced by anger, and he marched over to Thor, wrapping his arm around the blonds waist, showing her who he belongs to.

Loki held out is left hand, showing the ring that sat on his boney finger. "I'm his husband."

Husband?? Jane stared at the ring that was meant for her, but instead sat on his finger, before looking up at Thor. "Thor, what on earth-"

Thor quickly said "Jane, wait. You don't understand. He's dead!"

He took Loki's left arm, and pulled it off. Jane and Loki gasped, but Thor just shook the limb "Look!"

When he looked back at Loki, he look furious. He narrowed his eyes at the blond and said _"Hopscotch."_

Thor's eyes widened and he said "Wait, Loki, no!" He reached out to Jane, but Loki held onto the blond tight, as they were being pulled away. Thor continued to reach out, shouting "No! Jane!" Jane reached out for him, but the disappeared.

 

##

 

When they got back, Loki shoved at him, shouting "You lied to me! Just to get back to that woman, how could you?!"

Thor said "No, Loki, you don't understand. Jane is my fiancée, I'm supposed to be marrying her."

He didn't wanna hear it, and wiped at the tears at his eyes. He shook hid head and said "No! You're married to me! You're mine, she's just...She's just the _mistress._ " The last word hurt him to say it.

Clint popped out of his eye, causing Loki to jump, as he grabbed it in his hand before it could fall to the ground. The maggot said "He's got a point, you know."

Loki sighed and pushed the maggot back in, before putting his eye back in it's socket. He felt tears roll down his cheeks and he turned away, not wanting Thor to see. He shook his head and said "And I thought...I thought this was all going so well. I thought you loved me..."

Thor felt so bad for hurting him, but he just doesn't understand. He should've just kept trying to get his vows right, instead of running out of Jane's house. He sighed and said "Loki, look, I'm sorry, but...This just can't work."

The corpse turned and looked at him, asking "Why not? It's my eye, isn't it?" Self consciously covering the eye he just put back in, thanks to Clint.

Thor shook his head and said "No, it's not your eye is, your eyes are beautiful."

"Then I'm too ugly for you, then? Too skinny?"

Thor shook his head again and said "No, no you're beautiful, you're perfect, I promise you, but listen...Under different circumstances, well, who knows? But we're just too different. I mean, you're dead.."

Loki shook his head and wiped at his tears again. He said "You should've thought about that before you asked me to marry you."

Thor sighed and asked "Why can't you understand? This wasn't supposed to happen, it was a mistake. I would never marry you-" and quickly stopped when he realized he just said that. And seeing the look on the corpses face, made it worse. More tears rolled down his cheeks, and Loki said "Give me my arm back, please."

Thor nodded and handed it to him, watching as he put it back in place, bending his elbow and wiggling his fingers, to make sure it worked again. Thor stepped towards him and said "Loki-"

"Don't...You couldn't possibly love a corpse, remember?" He said, trying to hide the hurt in his tone by making it flat, cold. Green eyes then looked up at him from his lashes and he said "I think it would be best if you would leave me alone, Thor. It's what you want, isn't it?" And before the blond could say anything, Loki turned and walked way, leaving Thor to watch as he walked.

 

##

 

Loki lie on the coffin he's come to call home. He just wishes it was what he was buried in, instead of just being put in the cold hard ground. Suddenly Clint asked "Why so blue?"

He popped out from Loki's ear and curled up on his shoulder. Loki looked at him, smiling a little before it went away. "Maybe he's right. Maybe we are too different.."

Suddenly Natasha dropped down, hanging from her web, saying "Maybe he should have his head examined."

Clint's face suddenly lit up and he said "I could do it!" Hopping up and down, but it didn't help cheer the corpse up any.

He said "Or perhaps he does belong with her. Little Miss Living. With her rosy cheeks and beating heart.."

The Widow said "Oh, those girls are ten a penny. You've got so much more. You've got... You've got...You've got a wonderful personality!" She said with a smile.

Clint nodded and said "Yeah, what does that wispy little brat have That you don't have double?"

Natasha said "She can't hold a candle To the beauty of your smile."

Loki snorted and asked "How about a pulse?"

They said "Overrated by a mile. Overvalued, Overblown. If he only knew the you that we know.." Now singing.

The Widow pointed at the band on his left hand and sang "And that silly little creature isn't wearing his ring, and she doesn't play piano, or dance, or sing. No, she doesn't compare-"  
"But she still breathes air." He added.

They huffed and asked "Who cares? Unimportant, overrated overblown! If only he could see how special you can be, if he only knew the you that we know.."

Loki looked at his tiny friends and sighed. He moved and stood up from the coffin, slowly pacing back and forth. He decided to join them and softly sang "If I touch a burning candle, I can feel no pain, of you cut me with a knife, it's still the same.

And I know her heart is beating, and I know that I am dead, yet the pain here that I feel, try and tell me it's not real, and it seems that I still have a tear to shed.."

He sighed and said "The sole redeeming feature, From "that little creature" Is that she's alive-"

The two cut him off, saying "Overrated, Overblown! Everybody knows that's just a temporary state-"

"Which is cured very quickly, when we meet our fate-"

His friends cut him off again "Who cares? Unimportant, overrated, overblown! If only he could see how special you can be, if he only knew the you that we know."

He felt tears in his eyes again, though he stopped crying some time ago. He sat back down on the coffin, not wanting then to see as he sang. "If I touch a burning candle, I can feel no pain, in the ice or in the sun, it's all the same..."

He slowly moved until he was lying on his side, resting his head on his arm. "Yet I feel my heart is aching, though it doesn't beat, it's breaking...And the pain here that I feel, try and tell me it's not real, I know that I am dead...Yet it seems that I still have some tears to shed..." He closed his eyes and didn't nother to wipe them away as more fell onto his face.

 

##

 

  
After Thor disappeared with that corpse, Jane rushed to tell her parents what had happened. Of course, the didn't believe her.

"It's true, Mother! Thor is married to a dead man! I saw him! A corpse! Standing right here with Thor!"

She thought her mothers eyes would pop out of her skull after she said that. She asked "Thor was in your room?? The scandal!"

She wasn't about to hear it, and she moved to go get her coat. "I have to help him."

She stopped Jane and said "Come sit in your chair, dear. You're shaking like a leaf. Let Hilde fetch you a blanket."

Her father said "Fetch her a straitjacket! She's completely mad!"

Her mother sighed and said "Come, Hildegarde.." Before turning to her father. "Darling, come to bed at once. Try and get some rest, Jane." And they left her alone. She couldn't believe it. Well, there's still one person she can turn to, hopefully he'll help her. 

 

##

 

Phil grumbled as he walked out to answer the door. Someone was banging against it, and he was tired and grumpy from how late it was. When he answered it, he saw Jane standing there, soaked, and covered with a soaked blanket.

Phil was surprised and he asked "Miss Foster? What are you doing here? You should be at home."

Jane stepped forward and asked "Pastor Coulson, I have to ask you something. Please, I beg of you...You are the only one in the village who knows of what awaits beyond the grave."

Phil chuckled and said "That's a grim topic for a bride-to-be. Come in, before you freeze to death."

Jane thanked him and stepped inside. "It is a bride - or groom, I fear, which is why I must know..." She turned and looked up at him, dead in the eye and asked "Can the living marry the dead?"

He looked at her as if she just sprouted wings on top of her head and asked "What on earth are you talking about?"

She sighed and said "Please, I know it sounds crazy, but it's Thor. He's married to a corpse! He has a corpse bride-groom-whatever! There must be some way to undo what's been done..."

He nodded and said "I believe I know just what to do. Come with me."

 

##

 

The front door to her house was opened, and her parents stood there, gasping when they saw their daughters current state.

"Jane? Where are your corsets??"

Phil said "I believe Master Odinsons disappearance has caused her mind has come undone, I fear."

Jane sighed and said "It's not true! Let me go! Let me go!" Finally shaking out of his hold. Her mother quickly pulled her inside and said "Thank you, Pastor Coulson, Thank you so very much, we'll take over from here."

Her mother actually pushed her away from her and said "Take her to her room! Seal the doors, bar up the windows, see to it that she won't escape again."

Jane grabbed her arm and said "Please Mother, I'm telling the truth! Thor needs my help!"

The older woman pushed her off again, and looked Jane in the eye. "The only one here who needs help, is _you_ , my dear. Hildegarde, take her upstairs!"

 

##

 

"What will we do, now?" Lord Foster asked.

Suddenly, Malekith came out of his room and said "Continue on as planned. Without Theodore-"

"Thor" they both corrected.

Malekith rolled his eyes and said "Whatever. But for that boy to toss aside a young woman such as your Jane, well, it's positively criminal.."

He stepped closer to them and smiled. "Why, if I had a woman like your daughter on my arm...I would lavish her with riches befitting royalty..."  
Even though he knew he had absolutely no riches at all.

Jane's mother smiled and said "Your lady wife is a most fortunate woman."

He sighed and said "Alas, I am not married. I was betrothed some years ago...But tragedy snatched my young love away from me. When one lives alone, wealth counts for naught..."

 

##

 

Jane lie on her bed crying, when her bedroom door suddenly flew open. She sat up and looked at how...Happy, her parents looked, for once.

"Oh Jane, my darling, marvelous news! There'll be a wedding after all!"

She felt happiness of her own suddenly burst inside her, and she asked "You found him??"

"Make haste, my dear, our relatives will arrive at any moment. We must have you looking presentable for Lord Malekith."

That happiness disappeared as quick as it came, and she asked "Lord Malekith?"

Her mother nodded and said "He will make a fine husband."

"But...But do not love him. You cannot make me do this...We must...Please, I beg of you. There must be another way!"

Her father said "Without your marriage to Lord Malekith. We shall be forced, penniless, into the street. We are destitute."

She felt tears in her eyes and she swallowed. "But...But Thor-"

"Thor Odinson has gone, my child. You shall marry Lord Malekith tomorrow, according to plan." And without another word, they walked out, closing the door behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proper wedding. The dead walk the earth. I love you, but you're not mine.

As dawn came closer, Odin and Frigga were terrified, but tried to keep calm. In their carriage, Odin said "Oh, my dear. Oh, don't look at me that way. You have only to suffer this union until death do us part."

Frigga hummed and said "And that will come sooner than you think."

She looked out of the window and said "Oh, it's almost dawn! Where could he be??"

Suddenly they were answered when a familiar annoying voice, announced "Thor Odinson elopes with corpse! Heartbroken bride to wed wealthy newcomer!"

The two looked at each other and Frigga asked "Wealthy newcomer? It cannot be...And did he say a corpse??"

Odin said "Oh, don't be ridiculous-"

She yelled "Oh, Mayhew! Silence that blasted coughing!" When Mayhew had another coughing fit. But this time, they failed to notice it would be his last, once he fell off the carriage, dead. He knew he should've stopped smoking. "Mayhew, are you trying to kill us?? I think he's trying to kill us!" And Odin just wished this day could end.

 

##

 

Thor finally found Loki after hours of searching. He knew he had to make thins right between him, he hates the idea of being the reason someone's heart got broken. Even if Loki's doesn't beat anymore.

He found him sitting at a dusty old piano and Loki turned and looked up at him. He offered him a small smile, but didn't get one back.

The corpse scooted over a little on the bench to give the blond some room, and Thor sat down next to him. He sighed and said "Loki, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied to you about wanting to see my parents. It's just this whole day hasn't gone quite, well...According to plan."

Loki gave him a quick sideways look, but didn't answer. He just started playing a melody on the piano, the same melody that Thor had played at Jane's house. He didn't know Loki played, or that he knew this song, but it made Thor smile. He asked "Do you play this melody often?"

The corpse smile and nodded. "Of course, it was my favorite, still is. My mother taught me it." Thor smiled and played alone with him.

Loki looked up at him and suddenly, his right hand popped off and it continued playing the keys before crawling up Thor's arm, moving around to the other side, before moving and reattaching itself to Loki's arm. The sensation felt weird, but it made Thor laugh.

If Loki could still blush, he'd be doing that right now. uddenly looked away and said "Pardon my enthusiasm.." Before slowly looking back at the blond.

Thor smiled and said "I like your enthusiasm."

"New arrival! New arrival!" They suddenly heard. They looked at each other and decided they wanted to check it out. When they stood, Thor took Loki's hand in his, linking their fingers together. Loki is once again very thankful he can't blush.

 

##

 

They carefully pushed through the madness, hearing "Hurry up, boys, Drinks for everyone!" When they finally reached the center of the circle, Thor saw Mayhew, their driver from earlier.

He raised an eyebrow and asked "Mayhew? Mayhew! How nice to see-" Mayhew turned around, and Thor saw his skin was a deep blue.

He stopped and said "Oh, oh, I'm so sorry."

The other man shrugged and said "No big deal, it was bound to happen sooner or later. I feel great, actually."

The blond nodded and said "Mayhew, I have to get back. They all must be worried sick. How is everyone?"

He said "Well, they're still wondering where you slipped off to. Oh, and Miss Jane, well..."

Thor asked "Yes?" Pressing on "Yes, how is she?"

Loki didn't panic this time, he knows Thor is only wondering.

"Well, she's getting married this evening."

Thor and Loki looked at him surprised, and Thor asked "What? Married to who?"

Mayhew shrugged and said "Some newcomer, Lord Somebody-or-Other."

Thor shook his head in disbelief, and said "But...But that's impossible!"

"Yeah, well with you gone and all... Guess they didn't wanna waste the cake...Women, eh? You can't live with them. You can't live with...Well, time to pick up the pieces and...You know, and move on, I suppose. Congrats on your marriage, though, you look like a fine couple. Don't worry, I ain't one to judge." Before patting Thor on the shoulder and heading off to get a drink.

Loki looked at Thor and suddenly became worried. "Thor? Are you okay?"

Thor shook his head and said "I'm not sure...I fear Jane may be in danger..." Then turned to look at his corpse. "I know I hurt you. I know it, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done or said any of that, and I hope you can forgive me...But I just want to make sure she's alright, because I think I have and idea of who she'll be marrying tonight."

Loki nodded and said "I understand...Would you like me to come with you?"

Thor shook his head and said "No, but I swear to you, I will return."

Loki nodded and Thor smiled squeezing Loki's hand before letting it go, going off to find Elder Heimdall.

 

##

 

Though Jane was in love with how her wedding dress turned out, putting it on now, only brought her dread. After the final touches were made, Hildegrade said "Miss Jane, we must leave for the church now."

Jane simply stared at her reflection and said "Yesterday I thought my wedding would be happy. Now I feel like I'm caught in the tide, pulled out to sea.."

The older woman nodded and patted her back. "The sea leads to many places, dearie. Maybe you'll land somewhere better." But Jane knew that wouldn't be the case.

 

##

 

Jane fought with all her might not to cry as she said her vows, and not from happiness. And she fought to keep them back as Lord Malekith said "With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine."

Pastor Coulson said "I now pronounce you man and wife." And Thor stood at the door, almost unseen as he saw it was too late.

 

##

 

Loki sat and waited for Thor to return, and that's when he heard Elder Heimdall say "My dear boy, we need to talk." Loki looked up and the elder said "There is a complication with your marriage."

Loki blinked and asked "I don't understand.."

The elder sighed and said "You vows are binding only until death do you part."

He nodded, saying "Yes, so what are you saying?

"Death has already parted you."

Dread washed over Loki like a wave crashing to the shore and he said "If he finds out, he'll leave, and he won't come back..." He looked up at the skeleton and said "There must be something you can do."

Heimdall nodded and "Well, there is one way. It requires the greatest sacrifice...It seems Thor would have to die."

The corpses eyes went wide and he asked "What?"

Heimdall nodded and said "He would have to give up the life he had, forever. He would need to repeat his vows in the land of the living...And drink from the wine of ages."

Realization hit him hard, for he and all the realm of the dead, know that wine very well. "Poison.."

"This would stop his heart forever. Only then would he be free to give it to you."

The corpse felt a tear roll down his cheek, at the thought of poisoning Thor. He shook his head and said "I could never ask him such a thing..."

Suddenly, another voice  
said "You don't have to." They looked over and Thor was standing there. He smiled and said "I'll do it."

Loki slowly stood up and Heimdall said "My boy, if you choose this path...You may never return to the world above. Do you understand?"

The blond nodded, moving until he stood before the two. "I do."

Elder Heimdall nodded and said "Then preparations shall be made." Before heading off, leaving the two alone.

The two looked at each other and Loki asked "Thor...What are you doing?"

The blond smiled and said "I'm getting my vows renewed...I figured we both deserve a proper ceremony, don't you think?"

The corpse smiled, but then it faded. He asked "But...What about Jane?"

Thor hummed, feeling the hurt weight on his heart, but looking at Loki, he ignored it. He said "It turns out, I've been replaced. She's married now, and I wish her well. But I myself, am also married, and I love my husband."

Loki shook his head and said "No you don't...I'm dead-"

"You're wrong, and soon, I will be dead too...Loki, after I hurt you when we came back, I spent hours trying to find you. I realized that being here, being around these people and being with you, I've never been this happy, my whole life. Sure, it will take some time to get the hang of things, but I'd be happy to do so, with you."

Loki smiled again and so did Thor. He gently pulled his husband in for a hug, and kissed the top of his head. This time, he wasn't lying. He just hopes Jane will be okay, and that her new husband will be good to her.

When he broke the hug, he smiled at Loki and said "Looks like we've got a wedding to get ready for."

 

##

 

After the wedding, they all sat down for dinner Malekith stood from his seat beside Jane and said "Quiet down now, everyone." Even though the whole room before that, was already dead silent.

Everyone looked at the new groom and he smiled. "Thank you. Elegant, cultured, radiant, Jane, has found a husband...With all these qualities and more.."

Jane rolled her eyes and he continued. "Serendipity brought us together...And no force on earth could tear us apart. I thank you all." Everyone clapped, and then went back to eating.

##

 

Thor let his new friends put him in a new and improved suit, while they worked on Loki. He was nervous, he's sure not everyone would agree to die to be with a corpse they're already married to, but he knew he would be okay, so long as he had Loki.

Their friends sang and danced while they dolled them up, while making the enormous wedding cake, and then they were off to go to the land of the living for the ceremony.

 

##

 

While Jane's father ate his soup, when he brought his spoon back up, he jumped and said "There's an eye in my soup."

Someone suddenly appeared next to him and said "Oh, sorry."

All the guests screamed as they saw an army of corpses standing at the table. Jane sat stunned by what she saw, but didn't react as bad as everyone else, including her new husband, since she had met Thor's new husband before he disappeared again.

But during the chaos, some of the living had found loved ones who had died. A young boy found his grandpa, whom both were overjoyed as the skeleton carefully scooped the boy up in his arms. The towns leading widow was reunited with her dead husband, Jane found all of this, rather heartwarming.

The annoying crier announced "This just in...THE DEAD WALK THE EARTH!!But if these dead were coming back, does it mean Thor is back as well? She had to know.

 

##

 

Malekith suddenly reappeared next to her and he said "We're going to take whatever money we can, and get out of here!"

Jane looked up at him and asked "Money? What money?"

The older man looked at her as if she were stupid and said "Your dowry. It's my right!"

She said "But my parents don't have any money. It's my marriage to you that will save them from the poorhouse."

His eyes widened and he asked "The poorhouse?..You're lying. It isn't true. Tell me that you're lying!"

She narrowed her eyes at him and asked "Did things not go according to your plan, Lord Malekith? Well perhaps in disappointment, we are perfectly matched." And got up, following the crowd of the dead.

The undead and even some of the living, headed to the church for the second wedding that day. Pastor Coulson tried to keep the undead out of the church, screaming for them to go back from whence they came, but he was simply hushed and one said "Keep it down, we're in a church." And he eventually gave up. At least they weren't harming the building.

 

##

 

Elder Heimdall said "Dearly beloved and departed...We are gathered here today to join this man and this corpse in marriage."

He looked at Thor and said "Thor? Living first."

Thor smiled at Loki and took Loki's left hand in his. Loki had pulled the ring off for the ceremony. The blond took a deep breath and said "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine." He slid the ring back onto Loki's finger, and gently squeezed.

Loki smiled and then Heimdall looked over at Loki. "And now you."

Loki nodded and took a deep breath "With this hand...I will lift your sorrows..." He was handed the bottle of wine that will stop Thor's heart, and poured it into the goblet for him to drink. He looked into it, before up at Thor, handing it to him, before continuing on. "Your cup will never empty. For I will be...I will be..." He stopped again, and realized he couldn't go through with this. He couldn't do this to Thor.

Heimdall said "Go on, my boy. "Your cup...Will never empty...For I will be...For I will be your wine..."

Everyone in the living and undead congregation was whispering, saying "He's having second thoughts."

Thor looked at him confused, while he brought the goblet of poison to his lips. But before he could drink it, Loki's skeleton hand covered it, lowering it down. He said "I can't."

Thor stepped closer to him and asked "Loki, what's wrong?"

The corpse looked around them and said "This, all of this, is wrong. I wanted to get married, once...My dreams were taken from me. And now, I've gone and almost succeeded in stealing them from someone else.."

Loki got closer to his groom and lifted his flesh covered hand up, gently resting it against Thor's cheek. "I love you, Thor...But you're not mine."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki faces his killer. Get out. New arrival! I'll always be with you. Epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will be the shortest one. Sorry.

"Oh, how touching." Everyone in the room looked over and saw Lord Malekith, holding Jane tightly by her arm.

"Thor!" She called out, struggling to get away from him.

"Jane?!"

Malekith let go of her and shoved her forward, causing her to fall to the ground. "I always cry at weddings. Our young lovers together at last. Surely now they can live happily ever after. But you forget...She's still my wife! And I will not leave here empty-handed!"

He walked towards them and then stopped when his eyes landed on Loki. Loki narrowed his eyes and slowly moved down the aisle towards him, ignoring Thor who called his name "You?"

Thor looked at Loki and Malekith asked "Loki? You...But...But I left you..."

Loki nodded and said "For dead." Gasps and chatter erupted throughout the room, and Thor could feel anger rising. So this is who killed him.

Malekith pointed at Loki and said "Nonsense, this man is obviously delusional! Sorry to cut things short, but we must be on our way." Before grabbing at Jane, yanking her up from the floor.

Thor said "Get your hands off her!"

Malekith glared at the blond and asked "Do I have to kill you too?"

Suddenly they could hear barking, and Loki yelled "Get him, Bruce!" And Malekith cried out in pain as the pooch bit at his leg, teeth tearing at the flesh as he shook it.

Bruce suddenly was kicked to pieces by Malekith and pulled out a sword. "I'm just about sick to death with all of you!"

He raised it to strike Jane, but when he brought it down, Thor yelled "No!" And Jane was suddenly pushed out of harms way, and the sword went straight through Loki. Jane gasped, unharmed by the sword, as well as Loki. Malekith stood back, the sword still in Loki, and the corpse pulled it from his chest.

Though Loki would have great pleasure from exacting his revenge on the man that killed him, he knew he wasn't that way. So he simply glared at his killer, sword pointed at him, and he simply said "Get out."

Malekith chuckled and smirked. "Oh, I'm leaving. But first a toast.." He walked over towards the podium and took the goblet of the wine that sat there.

Thor and Loki looked at each other, knowing exactly what was in that goblet, but they said nothing, as well as everyone else.

Malekith raised the goblet and said "To Loki! Always the groomsman, never the groom. Tell me, my dear. Can a heart still break once it's stopped beating?" Before downing all the liquid inside.

Clint popped out of his ear and said "Oooh, let me at him! Let me at him! No, don't hold me back-"

Heimdall said "Wait. We must abide by their rules. We are amongst the living.." But also said nothing.

Malekith nodded and smiled. "Well said." Before turning to walk out. He suddenly stopped, crying out in pain while lying his hand over his heart. After a minute, he turned to the crowd, and his skin was the same deep blue as Mayhews, and many of others od the undead.

Fandral said "Not anymore."

And Heimdall said "Yep, you're right. He's all yours."

The crowd cheered and said "New arrival!" And Malekith screamed as he tried to get away from the crowd. Sadly, he won't feel any pain, now.

Thor and Loki smiled, as well as Jane. She quickly turned and ran up to Thor, throwing her arms around him. He hugged her back and said "Oh Thor, I thought I'd never see you again."

He smiled but then his eyes landed on Loki, and he pulled away. "Wait." Before walking up to Loki. Loki tossed the sword off the side as the blond approached him. Thor smiled at him and said "I made a promise."

Loki smiled and said "You kept your promise." He looked over at Jane before looking back. "Your bride is waiting."

Thor asked "But...I don't want you to be alone...If you want me, you can have me. I'd give up everything for you, just as I would for her."

Loki let out a happy laugh and tears rolled down his cheeks. He said "Thor, my love...You've already given me everything...You've set me free, and now I can do the same for you.."

Thor was now close to crying, and so was Jane. Loki's smile never faltered and he said "And I'll never be alone, I'll always be with you." He reached out and laid his hand over the blonds chest, feeling his beating heart. He said "In here. I will always be with you, but I don't belong here, anymore...I love you."

Thor swallowed hard and whispered "I love you too.." The corpse leaned in and gently kissed Thor's cheek before turning to look at Jane. Loki smiled and said "Promise me, you'll be good to him?"

She quickly nodded and said "I will, I promise."

Loki nodded and said "Thank you. And you make a very lovely bride." Giving them each one more smile, before he turned and walked of the church. He looked back at his groom one last time before turning and fixing his gaze up at the night sky.

He closed his eyes and Thor and Jane watched as he disappeared, a his corpse turning into a beautiful kaleidoscope of blue butterflies. They looked exactly like the very same butterfly that fluttered into his room the day of the rehearsal.

They fluttered away and tears rolled down Thor's cheeks. He suddenly felt a hand on his back and when he turned, he saw Jane looking up at him. She wiped them away and she pulled him into a hug.

 

##

 

Two days after, Thor and Jane finally had their wedding. Thor took over his fathers business as he retired, and over the years with some changes, it's blossomed into one of the most powerful fishing industries the world.

Thor and Jane have a family of their own, they're children almost fully grown, and they've done their best to teach them well, but not in the exact same ways as their parents had once taught them.

Jane always senses a sadness with Thor, sometimes. He truly did look happy with Loki, even if their time together was short. She knows he misses him, and it's bad about hiding it. But she also knows he's in love with her, and is happy with every second he gets to have with her and his family.

Not a day goes by where Thor doesn't think about Loki, the corpse groom that changed his life forever. And every time he sees a blue butterfly, he smiles, wondering if it's Loki himself, always with him as he promised Thor, all those years ago.

 

-The End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy to finally get this out into the world, and I hope you all enjoy ❤.


End file.
